


Hufflepuff Loyalty

by Brianda94



Series: Hufflepuff Loyalty [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianda94/pseuds/Brianda94
Summary: Newt Scamander was traveling around the world to write his book ’Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them’, but the news of disappearances of colonies of magical creatures makes him go back to England and investigate. The magizoologist walks into the forest of Epping where he will find more than he would expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! My first work here. It's a story written with respect towards JK Rowling characters, enthusiasm and love. As you might see English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake but I hope you can enjoy my work. Please, kudos and comments are more than welcomed and they would help me to know if I'm doing fine. Thank you so much! x

• CHAPTER 1

Newt Scamander walked through the Epping forest, on the outskirts of London, that evening, alerted to any sound that may occurred around him and that could give him a clue to solve the task for which he had returned to his country, his beloved England, before continuing with his trip. With his precious suitcase in his left hand and his wand in the right one, he went deeper and deeper into the inhospitable forest that darkened with each passing minute. The young magizoologist arrived at a forest clearing, illuminated by the moon’s light, and he was going to cross it but stayed paralyzed in the middle of it when he saw a creature appeared on the edge of the clearing just in front of him. It wasn’t fear what made him stay still, but fascination because he had seen that creature just once before, really far from him in the Scottish mountains. Newt crouched down slowly to not scare the Cù Sith that was watching him from its place with his inquisitive red eyes. That creature took two steps towards him, showing himself properly, but with clear signs of distrust like showing its canines, but without growling, because they never did. It had the size of a young calf, so it was an adult Cù Sith, whose hard dark green fur almost shone, so it means he was taken care of, something that called the attention of the magizoologist because those creatures were wild. Besides, its long tail was braided, prove that the Cù Sith had an owner. He didn’t think it was possible since those creatures used to wander alone in the forests of Scotland.

According to the legend, the Cù Sith was similar to the banshees since its bark were omens of death. They always barked three times and those who heard the third, lost their lives.  
Newt took a small notebook to draw the Cù Sith, praying that it wouldn’t go away and he could end his drawing with enough details for its book.

-¡Seth!

The creature and Newt turned their heads to the place where the voice had come from. Seconds later a woman appeared running towards the Cù Sith that didn’t move.

-I have told you lots of time not to go that far away- she said to the creature before stroking its back with a look of adoration.

Newt opened his eyes wide while watching how a person controlled a wild creature. The woman might have felt the eyes of the magizoologist because she looked at him. Quickly, she took her wand yelling:

-Protego!

A protective shield appeared between them and Newt that stood up slowly with his hands up.

-I’m not going to hurt you.

The green eyes of the woman were filled with curiosity but also distrust, like her creature.

-Who are you?- she asked trying not to appear scared.

-My name is Newt Scamander, I’m not going to hurt your Cù Sith, I’m magizoologist.

The woman titled her head while frowning before putting her wand and making the shield disappearing.

-¿Scamander?

It was Newt’s turn to frown confused because the tone of her voice had change and she walked towards him, with the Cù Sith next to her. They stopped in front of him, leaving a few meters between them, and the man was surprised to see her smile.

-Yes… Those freckles and the auburn hair, unmistakable.

-I’m sorry?

-You used to sit on the left side of the chimney in the Hufflepuff common room, next to one of the windows. Always with big books about beasts.  
Newt looked away, smiling while remembering some moments in Hogwarts.

-You weren’t in my year, I would remember you- he commented looking up again.

-I’m three years younger, but all in the house knew your interest for magic creatures- she observed how Newt swallowed remembering the incident with the jarvey which almost caused him to be expelled -have you said you are a magizoologist?

-Yes…

-Excuse my ignorance but, what’s that exactly?

-I work for the ministry, in the department of magic creatures, but now I’m writing a work to raise awareness between wizards about the importance of the creatures.

-Wow- she said with a smile -so you are doing what you love for a living.

-Yes- said back smiling to the floor.

-I guess, then, that’s why you were looking at Seth like that.

Newt looked at the creature that kept watching him.

-I’m sorry, I’ve never read about a case of a domestic Cù Sith.

-The ministry don’t want it to be public since they couldn’t take him away from it seven years ago.

-Seven years?- Newt sat on the floor, taking his notebook again to take notes. She looked at him raising her eyebrows and shutting up, so he looked up at her -I won’t share this with the ministry, but I’m really interested in knowing yours and Seth’s story. I-if it’s alright…

The woman took a breath, looked at Seth that raised his red eyes to her, looking at her in a completely different way in which he had looked at Newt. She smiled and stroked his snout before looking again at the man.

-What guarantees me that you will not tell a thing? That you won’t go to the ministry and reveal where to find me…  
Newt stood up.

-My objective is protect the creatures above all. I know the ministry sometimes…- she rolled her eyes, clearly she wasn’t friend of the ministry -they aren’t flexible, especially with beasts, that’s why this information would be just for me. I would love to know more about Cù Sith, and how you could make one trust in you.  
The woman sighed and offered her hand for a shake, which he did.

-Alright- Newt smiled shyly -let’s go to my house, mister Scamander, it’s starting to get cold.  
The man just nodded and followed her.

-You haven’t told me your name- he commented with soft voice.

-Maia, Maia Carpenter.

They walked in silence through the forest, just their footsteps, and Seth’s, with sounds of some animals, were heard. Newt couldn’t stop thinking in the woman’s name because it was familiar for him but, before he could ask, they reached a clearing at the foot of a mountain. Seth walked through the clearing until disappearing, making Newt open his eyes wide, surprised. Maia stood in front of him, taking her wand and pointing behind her.

-I, Maia Carpenter, guardian of the secret, reveal the situation of this house.  
Immediately a small stone house appeared there. Newt smile. She was clever to make a Fidelius spell on her house so the ministry wouldn’t find her.

-Follow me, please.

Newt nodded and walked behind her while looking his feet. Once inside the house, the man couldn’t help but looking around. The house were really cozy, it reminded him of the common room of Hufflepuff. The illumination it was gold because of the honey color of the walls, wood furniture except of the big maroon sofa, and the plants on the walls that had different colors. Newt stood in the main door, closing it behind him. Maia went to the kitchen that was in the right side, it was small, but with she needed. On the left side was the living room, provided with the maroon sofa, a wooden table, a big chimney in the farthest wall and three shelves with books. He could see some pictures that waved at him and a Hufflepuff flag on the chimney. In front of him, at the end of lounger, a wooden stairs took you to the first floor.

-Mister Scamander- Newt looked at her startled –please, make yourself comfortable, I will have the dinner ready in a few.  
Before moving from its place, he observed how the woman moved her wand with ability, making different objects to move in the kitchen. He walked to the living room and sat on the sofa, leaving his suitcase on the small wooden table. Seth, who had been upstairs, sat at the other side of the table, looking at him. Far from feeling intimidated, Newt took his notebook again to start drawing.

A bit later, Maia appeared with two plates and two cups of tea. The woman sat on the floor, leaving the sofa for Newt and his suitcase that he had moved, while Seth laid next to Maia, leaning his head on her lap. Newt took his cup and took a small sip without looking at her, but in the moment the liquid passed through his lips, he knew it wasn’t tea.

-Will you reveal my situation or the information I might give you to the ministry or someone that could do so?

-No- he replied quickly -have you given me veritaserum?

-I had to make sure, it was just a few drops- she waved his wand, making his cup to go to the kitchen and another landing in front of him on the table -that’s tea. Forgive me, mister Scamander, but I haven’t been hidden seven years for someone to take Seth away from me. He has been my loyal friend and I’ve given my best, those idiots won’t come with their stupid laws.

-I understand- he said with honesty and for his eyes, Maia knew those words weren’t coming from the veritaserum.  
Since they had met in the forest, for the first time the shoulders of the woman relaxed, all the tension disappeared. Newt smiled and drank his tea, while looking away.

-May I ask where were you doing so deep into the forest? To be honest I think you are the first visitor I have.

-It reached me information about disappearances of colonies of different creatures so I’ve come to investigate.  
Newt frowned, he had answered that quick because he was still under the effects of the potion.

-Oh, sorry- she gave him a small viral –this is the antidote.

The magizoologist took the viral and drank it before commenting:

-You are good with potions, these two are not easy.

-I made the NEWTs to be healer. Potions, spells and herbology with the best grades of my promotion. I had good grade too in care of magic creatures and defense against dark arts.

-Do you work in San Mungo?

-No- she answered with a sad smile -since I ran out with Seth, I’ve worked in a private circle in different towns. Enough to live.

-You’ve said you’ve been 7 years hidden, is the age of Seth?

-No, he’s a bit older- she looked at Seth stroking his head –when I found him he should had a year or so, I’m not sure.

-Where did you find him?  
Newt pulled away his plate of food, already empty, and took his notebook. Maia smiled and made disappear the plates.

-It was two years after ending Hogwarts, I was being trained to be healer in San Mungo, and I traveled to Scotland to look for specific herbs. I was in the mountains when it started to rain, so I took refuge in a fissure in the wall and there he was- Seth sighed when Maia scratched behind his ears -I heard him whimpering before even see him, he was hurt. When I approached him he didn’t growl or bark, he never does.

-Cù Sith just bark when they presage death- Newt interrupted her. She titled her head looking at him, making him look away.

-When I saw his wound I knew it was because of poisoning, I prepared an antidote with the things I was carrying in my bag. I stayed more than I should in Scotland, looking for food and give it to him, I didn’t want him to die.

-Did you risk going back even if he was gathering strength? Did you know about his wild nature?

-Yes, but when I went back after healing him, he seemed… happy? He raised his head to me, maybe just for the food’s smell. The thing is, he didn’t attack me, never, and when he was completely fine, he followed me. At the beginning I didn’t know what to do, I knew I couldn’t take him to my home, my parents wouldn’t be too excited to take a magic creature to the house- she smiled tenderly -my parents are muggles. They support me with all the magic thing but I know it’s hard for them to assume all.

-Then you took Seth here.

-Yes. I decided to come here because my parents got scared when they saw him so we went deep into the forest and found this house, it was abandoned. Three weeks later some officials from the ministry appeared in San Mungo, they knew about Seth and it’s when I left the hospital and made the fidelius spell. I’m good with protective spells, I’ve had a lot of time to practice them, and when I’m out of the forest I take those precautions. I don’t know if my case is cold already, but I don’t want to give them the opportunity to take Seth.

-Wow…- Newt had his eyes on the table, like if he was trying to look at Seth through it. Maia laughed and made the creature to sit so his head was above the table –he doesn’t trust anyone except you, right?

-If I’m honest, he hasn’t had the chance to distrust anyone. I make spells so he doesn’t go out if I’m out working or visiting my parents, and when he goes to the forest, he doesn’t go too far away.

-That’s very interesting…- Newt said writing fast –Cù Sith don’t even go in packs, they are lonely. It’s amazing he’s so loyal to you.

-I guess that saving his life is a factor that can change his nature.

-That’s something I want teach the magic community. Creatures can be loyal if you treat them with respect- she nodded agreeing -and can you tell me something about his behavior or diet?

-I’m afraid he goes to hunt his own food outside, I’m sorry.

-It’s okay- he answered with a lopsided smile while he kept wrting.

A small watch above the Hufflepuff flag rang midnight.

-For Merlin’s beard- mumbled Newt before standing up -it’s really late, I have to go.

Maia also stood up, Seth took the chance to laid on the sofa while both adults went to the main door. Newt turned to look at the woman, a small smile in his lips and his eyes didn’t meet hers, something she realized it was usual for him.

-Thank you very much for sharing your story with me, miss Carpenter. It’s another prove that my theory is right.

-Wait a moment, there’s something it might help you.

She went to the shelves and took a book, it was an album from which she took a picture. Maia offered it to him and, when Newt took it, he saw it was a picture of Seth when it was younger.

-You can complete your drawing about the Cù Sith.

-Th-Thank you so much…- said with a big smile.

-It was a pleasure helping a fellow Hufflepuff- said offering her hand.

Newt shook it saying:

-If… If you see something abnormal in the forest, something that could be related to the disappearances, I’m in The Leaky Cauldron.

-Of course- he dropped his hand with a smile –good luck with your investigation, and the book.

-Bye…

Maia nodded as a way of saying goodbye and saw the magizoologist left towards the forest before disappearing. The woman closed the door and turned to look at Seth that was almost sleep.

-Always taking all the sofa, naughty you.

She sighed before taking Seth’s head carefully and sitting, leaving the head of the creature on his thigh and taking a book that she was reading. However, Maia wasn’t concentrated in her reading because she couldn’t stop thinking about what have happened with mister Scamander.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Three days later Seth stepped into the house and almost ran towards Maia that was sitting in the sofa with a new manual of potions. Seth nudged her leg with his snout, making her looking at him while stroking his head.

-What happens boy?

Seth turned and went to the door but looked at her again to see if she was following him. Maia left the book on the sofa and went behind Seth that started to run. A bit later, between the trees, she crouched down on the floor to see a fwooper.

-Oh dear…- she took off her jacket and took the creature carefully -you are so cold…

Suddenly she heard a strange sound that scared her because she didn’t know what it was, so she drew the creature against her chest and put a hand on Seth's back to disappear and go home. Maia sat on the sofa to examine the fwooper, but didn’t find any wound. Seth approached his snout to the bird but didn’t touch it.

-I think I should take you to mister Scamander- she mumbled standing up and looked at Seth -I’ll be back soon.

She stroked one of his ears before taking her coat and disappeared to an alley near ‘The Leaky Caldron’, where she stepped into with the fwooper hidden inside of her coat. The woman went to the bar and coughed to call the attention of the waiter.

-Excuse me sir, I’m looking for mister Scamander, he stays here.

-My hostel is not a brothel, miss- answered the man behind the bar.

-Excuse me?!- she exclaimed really angry -I’m not that type of woman.

-Then, may I ask why you are looking for that man?

Before she could think about a believable excuse, she heard a soft voice behind her.

-Miss Carpenter? What are you doing here?

Maia turned and smiled at Newt, thankful he could take her out of that situation.

-Mister Scamander! I was looking for you, I have something that could help in your work- said slowly and raising her eyebrows, praying he could understand her.

-Oh, great! Please, follow me so I can study it.

Newt nodded to the waiter and led Maia to his room.

-Luckily no one knows me here, I would hate mistaken rumors reach my parents- commented the woman while she walked to the center of the room.

-What has happened?- Newt asked approaching her after closing the door.

Maia pulled out the creature, still wrapped in the jacket.

-I found it, well it was Seth, near of my house. I haven’t found any wound, but I’m not an expert like you.

-He’s undernourished and tired- said Newt taking the fwooper with delicacy –it might have escaped from the place he was detained.

Without saying anything more, he opened his suit that was on the bed, leaving the fwooper inside while saying:

-Dougal, take care of it until, I will not take long- when he turned, he looked at Maia that was frowning confused -extensible charm.

-And what do you have there?- asked with curiosity.

-Do you want to see it?- he replied with another question and a huge smile.

She nodded though her judgment wasn’t letting her not to, but something about Newt make her feel comfortable.  
Newt stepped into the suitcase and she followed, going down to a small messy room, where it was a small bed a big desk filled with different things. The man waited her and opened a door, letting her exit before him. Maia found herself in a huge space full of different creatures.

-Oh my… I…- she didn’t know what to say while she looked around -wow…

-Come with me, Dougal must have taken the fwooper to his nest.

-What creature is Dougal?- she asked while they walked together.

-A demiguise.

-I’ve never seen one! Well, since they make themselves invisibles…  
Newt smiled because not many people knew what the demiguise were. Maia watched the different creatures, curious, recognizing some of them. They reached a small nest that were hanging from a tree, but the woman looked at one quite big that was next to it but on the floor.

-Those are occamies?- she asked approaching to see the creatures with snake form but with wings.

-Yes, they are- Newt stood by her side -I found those little ones a few months ago. I hope that they reproduce soon. They are male and female.

-Their eggs are really valued, right?

-Right, they shells are of silver. Be careful and don’t get too close, they could bite you because they learn to defend themselves really soon.

Maia nodded and looked to the hanging nest where she saw an animal with a monkey shape, though its fur it was long and silver with big eyes that looked at her with curiosity.

-That’s Dougal?

-Yes- Newt offered his hand to the demiguise –Dougal, this is miss Carpenter.

-Maia, please.

-Maia…- repeated with a small smile without looking at her –Dougal, this is Maia, she has saved our new female friend.

-Female?

-Yes, I know it because of her feathers.

Dougal turned and took the fwooper whose eyes were opened, and gave it to Newt who took it and whispered:

-Here you are going to be safe, little one.

Maia smiled looking at the bird commenting:

-She seems relaxed, I guess she knows you are a good one.

-Do you want to name her? You’ve rescued her.

-Oh…- she wetted her lips and frowned thinking for a bit -em… Pinky?

Newt smiled and nodded again at the fwooper.

-Pinky, sure- he looked up at Maia for a moment before looking away -I’m going to take her to a small habitat and feed her, stay close, okay?

-Of course.

The man went away with Pinky in his arms and she turned to look again at Dougal that was still watching her. Maia approached and smiled appreciated his features.

-Hello Dougal- she raised her hand slowly, offering it to him. The demiguise took it, making her smile -nice to meet you.

Dougal went down of his nest but took Maia’s hands before starting to walk, leading her through different habitats so she could admire the creatures.  
Not much later, Newt found them in the erumpet habitat. Maia was sitting on the side with Dougal in her lap and she was stroking his fur while both watched the erumpet clean herself in a puddle. The man sat next to her and told her the story of how he saved the erumpet.

-So you save and take care of magic creatures.

-That’s right, and I write the book to show how to do it.

-Wow…- Newt looked at her but she was still looking at the erumpet –what you are doing, Mr. Scamander, is something extraordinary. This!- she pulled away the curtain of the habitat to see the rest of the suitcase –this is extraordinary.

-Thank you- he said shyly –and call me Newt.

Maia looked at him and smiled.

-I should feed them now- Newt said getting up -do you want to come with me?

-I would love to, but I have to go back home. Seth must be nervous, I said I would be back soon.

-Oh! Of course…

-But I would love to come back and meet all of them- the woman stood up with Dougal in her arms -if you allow me.

-Sure! Whenever you want.

Newt went with Maia to the door of the small room.

-Dougal, she will come back- he said taking the demiguise from Maia’s arms.

-I haven’t seen all of your creatures but I can say he’s my favorite.

The magizoologist laughed softly. In that moment they heard bangs, coming from out of the suitcase. The man left Dougal on the floor and went upstairs, followed by Maia. Someone was knocking on the main door with force and Newt hurried to open it, finding the waiter there with his face red.

-This is a scandal! My establishment is respectable, and that miss, if she could be named that- he pointed Maia that was looking at him with her eyes opened wide –she has been up here too long to believe you weren’t doing something indecent.

-Sir, we weren’t doing anything indecent, just…- Newt tried to defend themselves but the waiter didn’t let him do so.

-Mr. Scamander, I’m afraid if you want to keep having this type of meeting with his friend, they have to be in another place.

Newt swallowed, unsure of what to say. Maia, who was clenching her hands in fits angrily, stood next to the magizoologist and, looking at the other man, said:

-Don’t worry sir, you won’t have the necessity of being scared for the reputation of your establishment. Mr. Scamander has another better place where to stay that this dirty room.

Newt looked at her surprised and confused, pressing his lips into a thin line when she closed the door on the face of the waiter.

-I don’t really have where to go- he mumbled.

-Yes you do, I have a room where you can stay. Besides, taking into account that I found Pinky in the forest, you should be near of it to keep investigating those disappearances.

-I wouldn’t want to intrude- said shyly looking at the floor.

-Don’t worry, I’ve got you in this mess, but I’m going to fix it. Besides, it would be great to have company- the man smiled slightly -I will wait you outside so you can pick up your stuff.

Maia nodded in his direction and stepped out of the room to the empty corridor. Not much later, Newt opened the door with his suitcase in his hand.

-We can go.

-Great- she took his arm and took her wand to disappear with the man.

Seconds later they were in the middle of her living room. Seth, which had been laying on the sofa, jumped from it and ran toward them, rubbing his head against Maia’s leg.

-I know, I know, I’ve been out longer than I thought- she apologized scratching his ears.

The man titled his head observing the Cù Sith that raised his red eyes to him.

-Seth, Newt is going to be our guest for a while- Maia turned to look at him, dropping his arm –he won’t disturb you nor he will go into your room, he’s always at mine. Have you had dinner?

-I haven’t had the chance.

-Good, I will show you your room and you could suit yourself while I prepare something.

The woman went upstairs with Newt following her, with his body slouched, not because he was uncomfortable but because he didn’t feel too confident though he trusted Maia. In the second floor where three doors. She walked to the one who was right in front of them

-This is my room- she walked to the door that was next to the first one –this is the bathroom and that one will be your room.

She opened the last door, letting him enter before her. There was a window overlooking the forest, and beneath it was the bed beside which was a small table with a candle. There were also a desk and a wardrobe.

-I know it’s not much, but this bedroom is intact. Just my parents stayed her twice.

-It’s perfect, thank you- said putting the suitcase on the bed.

Maia waved her wand, new sheets and a blanket went over the bed in seconds.

-Okay, I’m going to make the dinner. There’s a small stove into the wardrobe to warm up the bedroom.

-Thank you very much, Maia.

She smiled and left the room, closing the door after her.

Newt went downstairs after feeding his creatures, surprised to see the woman in her pajamas (a two-piece one), and over it a yellow robe. She was serving the tea when she noticed Newt.

-I will go and do groceries tomorrow while you can look around. The forest is huge, it will take you even weeks. Sit please.

-I don’t know how I will pay you back your generosity- Newt said taking his food carefully.

-It’s not generosity, it’s kindness, something that lacks nowadays- Newt smiled -and you’ve trusted me in showing me your creatures. Tell me things about the fwoopers please.

The man’s face lit up, Maia had noticed since the beginning he wasn’t the best in conversation except when it comes about magic creatures, he seemed very comfortable. Seth laid at Maia’s feel, looking straight at Newt who talked excitedly.

The woman picked up the cutlery and sat again on the sofa, realizing that something was in the pocket of her guest’s shirt. A small green creature with the shape of a plant loomed out his head crowed by two leafs. Maia squinted watching him and leaned her face in, making Newt blush.

-It’s a bowtruckle- she whispered to not scare the animal off.

-Pickett has attachment issues.

Maia laughed and pulled away to see how Newt took Picket from his pocket and the little one straightened on his palm.

-There’s a bowtruckle colony in a tree near, I can show you tomorrow- she offered still looking at the creature.

-I would like that. I’ll have to watch them so they don’t disappear too.

-And if we put a spell of protection over the tree?- she looked up –so no one can hurt them.

-That’s a great idea.

She smiled and had to cover her mouth to hide a yawn, but Newt saw it before looking away with a small smile.

-I’m a little bit tired, this morning I had to give a potion really early.

-Do you have many requests?

-Depends if there’s an epidemic or if someone that know me falls ill. What I do is not constant but it’s enough to live- she stood up from the sofa, hugging herself while looking at him -I can help you with your investigation, if you want, I know this forest really well.

-That would be very helpful thank you.

She smiled again.

-I’m going to sleep, you are free to look around between my books. You will see most of them are about plants and potions. And about the history of magic. There also some muggle tales. If you want something of the kitchen, go on, though the ingredients for the potions are under a spell I can guarantee you won’t be able of nullify.  
Newt smiled again, looking at Pickett that moved the leaves of his head.

-He likes you voice.

-Why, thank you Pickett. Hope you rest well.

-Thank you, you too- he murmured looking at her for a second.

Maia left with Seth next to her. Newt heard them walk in the second floor and the bedroom’s door closed. The magizoologist looked at Picket and whispered:

-Yes, I also think she’s nice.

The following day when Maia got up, she heard noises and thought Newt would be already up. And he was. The man was in the kitchen, the bowtruckle sitting on his shoulder. Seth nudged her to go downstairs all the way so he could get out a look for his on breakfast.

-Good morning Newt- she greeted at the end of the stairs before walking to him.

He turned with a small bowl in his hands.

-Good morning Maia- he looked down -I hope I haven’t woken you up.

-No, don’t worry- she stood next to him -have you found what you needed?

-Yes, yes. I’ve also prepared breakfast for you.

-What a nice thing from you!- she smiled at him -do you want to see the bowtruckles’ colony later?

Picket turned his head looking at her.

-First I have to take care of the creatures.

-Then I will go and do the groceries.

Both of them heard the door and saw how Seth scratched it to go out. Maia went to him and opened the door, scratching his head when he went out.

-He will come back in an hour or so, I will keep the door opened. If I haven’t come back, he won’t disturb you.

Newt nodded and filled some bowls with food. She accepted one of them with a smile.

-I think I’m going to like having you around, I could get used to it. I don’t think many men go into the kitchen.

-My mom taught my brother and I the same things a woman learn.

-What a peculiar and good mom you have.

The man smiled but didn’t say anything else while both ended their breakfast. Little later Maia cleaned the bowls and said goodbye before dissaparated. She went back half and hour later and, after pulling away the things she has brought, she decided to went upstairs to her guest’s room. She knocked at the door but no one answered so she opened it and saw the suitcase on the floor. Maia knocked with her knuckles on the surface and seconds later Newt peered out.

-I just want to let you I’ve come back- she said feeling silly -I’ll be downstairs.

-No, come with me- said smiling -you still have a lot of creatures you have to meet.

Maia smile and stepped into the suitcase with him to explore the wonderful world he had created.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed in which Newt and Maia explored the forest together, discovering different colonies of creatures, putting protective spells over them. Newt liked the company of the curious and cheerful woman, who respected his space but didn’t doubt in asking things about the animals. She has asked him permission to go down the suitcase when he was out and if he didn’t take it with him, and he didn’t have a problem. 

He had observed that she had inclination for Dougal and that she had taking a like on the niffler. At the third day of being in the house, Newt suggested taking Seth with the rest of the creatures, to see how they interacted. The experiment went right, Seth was cautious with the rest of animals, but Dougal, the always-endearing demiguise, was the first one in approaching and welcome him, being the one who led Seth to the rest of habitats.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t find any clue about what was causing the disappearances of the creatures, though they know it kept happening because they found traces of colonies that weren’t there anymore. Newt felt frustrated and went to the ministry to ask for help but they didn’t mind him.  
Maia arrived that night, after delivering an order or regenerative potions, finding Newt writing next to the chimney with the niffler on his lap.

-Good night, have you had dinner yet?- Maia asked taking off her coat and hanging it next to the door.

-Is dinner time already?

The woman laughed sitting next to him on the floor, followed by Seth who laid next to her. Newt couldn’t help but smile slightly, it seemed the Cù Sith asked his owner for attention, something that would go against everything he knew about his species, but that one wasn’t a Cù Sith after all.

-After delivering the order, I’ve gone to the butcher’s, so we’ll have a good dinner- she looked at Seth stroking his snout asking -have you had diner?

-He came back a minutes before you. He was a bit restless so I opened the door so he could go out- commented Newt while he kept writing.  
Maia smiled at him.

-Thank you very much. I’m going to make the dinner for us then.

He pushed Seth away softly, but he stood up with her, following to the kitchen. Newt kept immerse in his notes, that much he didn’t realize when Maia ended and sat on the sofa calling for him. The niffler looked at her before putting his paws over Newt’s notebook to call his attention.

-What happens?- he asked confused.

-He has realized I’m calling you.

Newt turned to look at her and blushed seeing the table ready with their dinner.

-I’m-I’m sorry- he closed the notebook and stood up to sit next to her on the sofa.

-It’s okay- she served the water -how much do you have written about that book of yours?

-Quite a lot but not enough, I still have to perfect it. There are chapters, like the dragons, that are completed. I studied them on the war because I worked with them.

-Really?- he nodded -I’ve never seen a dragon, do you have drawings?

-Yes, of course.

He took his notebook and took some of its sheets that had his drawings, taking the ones with dragons in them.

After having dinner, he kept showing her drawing of other creatures, some he had in the suitcase and others she had never heard about. They moved back to the floor next to the chimney, Newt leaning on the wall while Maia was laying on the rug on her stomach.

-This is amazing- she murmured while she analyzed the drawings of merpeople -how many of these creatures lived in the black lake at Hogwarts?

-There were sirens, grindylows and the giant squid. As far as I know.

-I was always scared of nearing the lake, I don’t swim really well- Newt smiled a bit -you’ve said that you’ve been in Europe and Asia, will you go to the rest of continents?

-My next objective is going to Africa, I was going there before knowing what was happening here.

-Who warned you anyway?- she looked up frowning -I’m sure it wasn’t the ministry, they won’t even help you.

-It was our excellent professor Ackerman.

-The professor of Care of Magical Creatures?- she sat to be right in front of him.

-Yes, he thinks like me and want to protect the creatures. He keeps account of the colonies here in England. But he's too old to help me.

-Yeah… It was weird he kept teaching when we were there- said with a small laugh -hey, would you let me read what you have of your book?- the eyes of the man opened wide and swallowed -only if you feel comfortable, I know it’s not finished but…

He took his notebook and gave it to her without doubting. Maia looked at him surprised because seconds before she thought she had asked something she shouldn’t. She raised her arm to take the notebook without looking away from him though, like it happened all the time, Newt wasn’t looking at her.

-You will be the first person in reading a draft of my book- he said shyly –I hope that it won’t bores you to much.

-You joking? I really want to read it! It’s true that magical creatures weren’t my favorite topic but I think their properties are really interesting, and after seeing all you have in your suitcase and everything you told to me, I’m really curious now.

-Then, I will like to know your opinion.

-Sure. I’ll tell you tomorrow morning- said standing up with the notebook against her chest.

-Tomorrow?

-I plan to read it tonight- said smiling brightly –have a good rest!

-Wait- Newt stood up too, being face to face thought Maia had to look up because of the magizoologist height -there’s a part of the book about the properties of the creatures because I’m experimenting, but I need… Em, I’m devoid of some things.

Maia laughed and took her want, waving towards the kitchen without saying a thing.

-Now you can take whatever you want from my ingredients.

-Magic without words.

-I told you I’m good.

Newt nodded with a lopsided smile before saying:

-Thank you very much.

-Your welcome. Good night.

-Good night Maia.

The following day, when Newt went down to the principal floor, she found Maia sitting on the sofa. His manuscript was on the table while she was braiding Seth’s tail. The Cù Sith turned his hear when he heard Newt, following him with his red eyes until the man was in front of them.

-Good morning.

-Morning Newt!- she answered with a smile -I’ve just prepared tea, I’ll serve it now.

-No, please, let me.

He turned and went to the kitchen to tale the cups of tea and bread to leave them all on the table. The magizoologist observed how Maia ended the braid and tied it with a leather cord.

-He had the tail too dirty so I’ve washed it and, to prevent it to be tangled, I braid it.

-How is the texture of his hair?- he asked with curiosity.

The woman smiled and offered her hand.

-Come and check it.

Newt looked at Seth that was observing them but didn’t change he’s posture when the man approached to sit next to his owner. Maia scratched Seth’s neck while he passed his hand over Seth’s back softly, feeling that his fur it was hard but it wasn’t rough, I was nice to the touch and he supposed it was because of Maia caring. He took the chance to bury his fingers in the fur and check it was strong and thick.

-Now you can add this to your notes about Cù Siths- she suggested with a small smile -I’ve loved what you have written about loyalty- Newt looked at her -loyalty is for me one of the most important thing in life next to the honesty, and that you have written my relationship with Seth in that wonderful way… I totally agree with your theory that the creatures are like us in that sense, if you show kind to them, they will answer in the same way- the man smiled, that moment looking at her directly at the eyes -and the rest… Newt, the fact that you are so passionate about this is shown in what you write, but you don’t stop being objective. If anyone that pretends to book thinks that is going to be a list about the characteristics about the creatures, they are wrong- Maia took the notebook and gave it to him -congratulations, you are creating something that can change the perspective of everyone about the fantastic beasts that live in our world.  
Newt eyes shone, with a light Maia he hadn’t seen even when he talked about his adventures.

-Thank you very much Maia…

The woman gave him a squeeze on his forearm.

The following days Newt worked alone in the forest, although Seth went with him because Maia made him to, since she was working in some remedies for a small epidemic that has appeared in a poor neighborhood outside of London. Seth walked various meters behind Newt but he was always alerted to protect him. Nerveless, the man realized the animal laid near of him when they were in the house or inside the case.

Maia arrived that evening to find them inside the suitcase, Newt was feeding the hippogriffs while Seth was lying on the floor with the niffler on him. The woman couldn’t help but laugh seeing that, making Newt turn.

-Hello! I didn’t Heard you come.

Maia sat on the floor next to Seth, giving him a kiss on the head before taking the niffler and putting him on her lap, stroking his fur while she watched Newt. One of the hippogriff appeared planning and landed next to the one that the man was feeding.

-There aren’t problems about them flying around here? With the other creatures, I mean.

-At the beginning there was a bit of stir but the rest go used to it. I have to let them fly here, or outside, but I don’t want to take the risk not with the disappearances.

She sighed nodding.

-I miss it.

-You miss what?- he asked looking at her again.

-Fly. I liked it, though I wasn’t that good. I was awful in Quidditch- said laughing -but since I left Hogwarts I haven’t flown again.

-I guess there’s a lot of things that you can’t here and you miss.

-Not really. Just fly. What I’m passionate about are the potions and I can do them here, though some ingredients are complicated to get.

The man approached her and offered her his hand filled with food.

-Do you want to feed them?

Maia looked at the hippogriffs unsure. She had fed another creature but the hippogriffs inspired her a lot of respect.

-I don’t know…

-Come on- he cherished her with a smile.

The woman sighed and left the niffler next to Seth to get up. Newt put his hand on her back while giving her instructions:

-You have to do a big bow, go down as much as you can but keep looking at them- she nodded and did what he said, smiling brightly when both hippogriffs bowed back -¡perfect!

He gave her the food carefully and she offered it to the hippogriffs slowly. Once they had eaten all, Maia couldn’t help but laugh happily. Newt took her hand and put it over the feathers of one of the creatures.

-Okey, officially they are my fifth favorite creature.

-Fifth?

-Yes. Seth, Dougal, Pickett, the niffler and them.

The man smiled and it was him who sat on the floor next to Seth while Maia stayed with her new friends. The niffler ended up leaving and Seth raised his head towards Newt, looking at him. Something in the look   
of the Cù Sith made the magizoologist raised his hand and, slowly, stroked his fur. Seth leaned his head on his paws again, letting Newt stroke him. Maia saw it making her smile.

That night after having dinner, Maia laid next to the fire to read and Newt, who usually joined her on the rug, he stood still.

-Join me.

-Excuse me?

The man offered his hand and, though she was confused, she took it and stood up. Without dropping her hand, Newt led her to his bedroom where his suitcase was.

-Newt?

They went down without answering and took her to the habitat of the hippogriffs.

-I don’t have a broom but we can fly with another thing.

-Ah, no, no- she dropped his hand and took a few steps back -no way, I’m not going to ride one of those.

-Why not?

-It could be dangerous, one thing is feeding them and brush their feathers and another ride them.

-I thought you would like it because you said you wanted to fly again- said with a small voice, looking at his feet.

Maia felt bad for rejecting his wonderful gesture and put her hand on his arm to make him look at her.

-Thank you very much Newt, you are so sweet- the woman looked at the hippogriff -will you ride with me? I will feel more secure.

-Of course- said with a smile -let me help you.

He put his hands on her waist and helped her sit on the creature before jumping in front of her with agility, sitting just behind the wings.

-I learned to fly with hippogriffs before do it with brooms. My mom used to put me on them since I was a child, though she didn’t let me fly until I was 8.

-Okay, now I feel more secure- she said with a small laugh.

-Put your arms around my waist.

-What?

The man took her arms and put them himself around his waist. Maia swallowed a bit nervous. Although they trusted each other, it didn’t mean the woman didn’t realized how inappropriate that it was for a single woman in that society.

-Really?- he asked taking some feathers.

-Y-yes.

-Relax, everything will be fine.

She just nodded and grabbed him tightly when she felt they were taking off the floor, although I was quite smooth. Maia looked down, smiling when the curious creatures looked up at them. They flew over the habitats, not too quick, enough to create a bit of air. The woman dared to loosen her arms and stretch them over their head while closing her eyes, something that made Newt smile when he looked at her over his shoulder. Maia grabbed his waist again when he warned her they were going to land. When they did, he jumped before her and helped her do the same.

-Was it that bad?- he asked smiling.

She laughed happily.

-No, it was spectacular, thank you so much Newt.

The man shrugged with a small smile.

-It’s the last I could do, you opened the doors of your house for me.

Maia shook her head.

-My house is the house of any fellow Hufflepuff.

They smiled at each other for a few seconds until the hippogriff nudged her Newt softly with his head.

-Okay, okay- said stroking his feathers -I’m going to refresh him.

-Alright, I’m going to see Dougal before going to bed- Newt nodded -good night.

-Rest well.

With a radiant smile, the woman walked away to see Dougal that received her with joy. Maia looked back to where Newt was, watching him taking care of the hippogriff, a small smile appearing on her lips. She wasn’t going to forget their fly for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this story, kuddos and comments are much appreciated! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Days later both started to do new searching in the west side of the forest, the part where they hadn’t inspected. Maia insisted in join him, along with Seth, and small potions’ virals in her coat just in case they needed them. While they walked between the trees, observing their surroundings, Newt told her his worry about not having found anything in his investigations that were delaying his trip to Africa. The woman hadn’t thought about the day in which her friend had to go, she had gotten used to his presence in the house and she liked to share long conversations with him. But specially, she felt comfortable and secure, like her years in Hogwarts. At the beginning she thought that she felt like that because he was a fellow Hufflepuff, but it didn’t get too long for her to understand that she had affection for him.

-I’m not an expert in this but if you need to go before discovering what is happening, I could keep investigating- Maia offered shyly.  
Newt looked at her surprised. Though he appreciated what she was doing for him, he couldn’t imagine his new friend was going to involve herself that much.

-You would?

-Of course. I think that after seeing you working and meeting your creatures, I’ve found a new love for them.  
The man laughed.

-I would be eternally thankful.

-But promise me that you will write me, I wouldn’t like to lost contact- she admitted looking up to see he was looking at her too.

-Count on it- he said firmly but looked away even before finish saying that sentence, which made her smile.

They kept walking in silence until, suddenly, Newt stopped and took Maia by her waist to stop her from walking too.

-What…?- she stated to ask, grabbing his arm that was around her waist.

-Look at the tree.

The woman looked towards the tree Newt had pointed and realized that there was an anomaly in the light of the tree trunk.

-A magic force field?- she asked in a whisper.

-And I think I’m right in saying that it will only detect magic creatures- he answered letting her go.

-It’s advanced magic, REALLY advanced- she took a viral with an orange bubbly liquid -this is supposed to annular any protective force field but I don’t know if it will work with this type.

-Let’s try it.

-Then it’s better if we go behind a tree.

The two of them hid behind a huge tree, bug enough for both of them and Seth. Once they were sheltered, Maia throw the viral to the force field, making a big noise, but didn’t break it.

-I’ll have to make one stronger at home to destroy it.

Suddenly Seth turned his head really quick to his right, making the adults to look at that direction to see a big creature running straight to the force field.

-No!- Newt yelled scared, but the creature kept running until it stepped into it, the force field vibrating and some ropes appeared from the trees, coiling around the poor animal that neighed.

In that moment Maia realized it was a horse, but with huge brown wings that were moving fast until the ropes stopped them. Newt ran towards the winged horse and Maia followed him with Seth, though both stayed behind the man, observing how he tried, in vain, to calm the creature down. One of his hoofs hit him on the abdomen, throwing him aside. Without a thought, Maia took her wand and pointed it to the horse.

-¡Petrificus totalus!- the horse froze, allowing her to make another spell -¡relashio!

The ropes disappeared bit by bit from the animal and she put her hand on its flank.

-Shhh… Calm down…

Newt kneeled next to her, stroking the horse’s neck before looking at its wings. One of them were hurt and the magizoologist, to prevent it of getting infected, took one of his owns potions and poured it onto it.   
The horse turned its head and bit the biceps of the man.

-¡Newt!

-It’s okay- he said while he stroked between the eyes of the animal -it stings, it’s the way of complaining.

-We should come back home.

-Yes, but first…

Newt opened his suitcase that sucked the horse in, being received by Dougal. Maia took Newt’s hand and surrounded Seth with her other arm before dissaparating to land on the home.

-That horse, will it be alright?- the woman asked looking how Newt put the suitcase on the floor.

-It’s an aethonan. There are different races of winged horses, the aethonan are typicals of United Kingdom and Ireland.

-Ah.

-And yes, it will be okay. The force field must stun them and active those ropes. They are sophisticated traps…- said pensive.

-Yes, magic that is not at the reach of all, so those who make them must be in high positions, they can’t be common wizards or witches. They have advanced studies, more than ours.

-You are completely right- he made a pain grimace and put his hand over his abdomen.

-Let me heal you.

-First I have to accommodate my new creature.

-Wait.

Maia took his arm carefully, extending it to see the wound of the bite through the shirt. She raised her wand murmuring:

-It’s not too big, this will be enough. Episkey.

The wound started to close but Newt took her wand with his other hand, making the spell to stop and leaving a scar on his skin. She looked at him frowning and the man looked away with a small smile.

-I want the scar, it will remain me that we’ve saved the aethonan.

-Oh- Maia said in a small voice because of the surprise -will you want the scar of the kick on your abdomen too?

Newt laughed a bit but grimaced again. Maia pressed her lips worried but he, seeing her expression, shook his head.

-I’ve been worse. Let’s going to see our new friend.

-How are you going to call it?- she asked following inside the suitcase.

-Um… Epping, like this forest.

Maia nodded in approbation though he didn’t see it. Dougal found them just when they stepped out of the small room and led them to the hippogriffs’ habitat where he had left the aethonan resting. The magizoologist crouched next to him.

-Maia, come here- he said without turning to look at her.

The woman, shyly, kneeled next to him and observed how Newt treated the wound of its wing.

-This wound doesn’t seem because of the ropes- she commented frowning –I’m sure it’s because of a curse.

-Exactly, what that takes us?

-The curse was made into the force field…

-Yes. It’s incredible the mechanism that those persons has made to hunt the magic creatures… The magic force field that attracts them, the curse that hurts them and the ropes to trap them. They require a big level of magic for that amount of magic, and quality.

The woman pressed her lips together and stood up.

-Well, then we have the ministry people, aurors and professors.

-It means- he said swallowing -it’s magic creatures traffic.

She heard Newt sighing and she bit her lips.

-We’ll find them, one way or another. You can investigate inside the ministry, I can investigate the retired professors because none that are now teaching can do this, and I’ll try to find more force fields.

The man stood up too and smiled a bit thankful before looking at the new member of his family.

-You don’t know how much it means to me that you get so involve in this. In the ministry doesn’t take me seriously, in Hogwarts you know everyone thought I was weird…- Maia could see the melancholy and sadness in his eyes the moment he looked at her in the eyes -thank you.

It was Maia who looked away murmuring:

-Let’s see how you have that kick.

Maia walked back to the room and Newt followed her after stroking the aethonan’s head. She started to look for a paste she had done with murtlap essence while he sat on his chair, taking off his shirt carefully.   
Maia found the paste and extended it on a mint leaf.

-I doubt you’ll have any scar, but you’ll have a big bruise- she said before turning around to look at him, and corroborated her theory when she saw a huge bruise on his abdomen.

The woman felt the warmth rise up her neck and expand over her face and ears. Newt didn’t seem to realize because he just looked at his own abdomen while Maia’s eyes danced over all Newt’s torso, filled with freckles but also scars of all sizes and thicknesses. Also she noticed he was quite muscular, something she wouldn’t have imagined.

-Em… First, I’m going to reduce the swelling- she took her wand and without a word she made the spell, his bruise reduced its size -and, now, p-put this on the bruise.

She gave him the leaf with murtlap essence and he did as she said. Maia took some steps up, opening the suitcase to say:

-Accio tape!- she took the object and approached Newt shyly -I have that… Put it on, and you should change your leaf in two hours.

-Sure.

He let her put the tape on the leaf so it would be on his abdomen. Newt’s body radiated warmth, something that made her even more nervous, but she did what she had quickly and with effectiveness.

-Better?

-Murtlap essence is a blessing- he mumbled with a smile while he stood up.

Newt turned to put the shirt on and Maia could see that his back was filled with scars too. They didn’t disgust her, better say curiosity.

-Listen, Newt…

-Yes?

-All your scars are made by creatures?

She saw how he blushed, his neck taking the same color of his hair.

-Y-yes…

-Sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable- she mumbled turning -I’m going to… I’m going to make our lunch.  
Maia was going to go upstairs when she heard Newt saying behind her:

-Like the aethonan bite, all my scars are from the creatures I’ve rescued. At the beginning, because of my inexperience, the scars were because I could heal them but time after I didn’t mind to have them, they are my story. The story of what I’m doing and I feel proud- Maia turned to him and smiled sweetly -I now most of the people are disgusted by them, but I don’t care what others think about me.  
The woman observed him. She was surprised that Newt was a person so confident in his convictions, so confident about his profession and what he did, but he wasn’t so confident when it came about other persons. She understood in that moment that Newt felt more comfortable between magic creatures than between persons because animals never judged you, they didn’t have that malice, and he had gotten used to be part of that small pack of creatures that were in his suitcase. Maia went to him and took his hand with a small smile.

-Will you tell me the story behind your scars? I’ve seen one with a really strange form in your shoulder blade and I would like to know what creature did that.  
Newt laughed looking at his feet while nodding.

-The truth is that is a funny story.

She smiled brightly and pulled him softly, indicating with her head the stairs.

While Maia made the lunch, with Newt’s help because he refused to let the woman do everything, the magizoologist began to tell those stories that literally marked him, always with a smile.

They had finished eating, sitting on the sofa but with their bodies turned to be face to face while Newt told how hard was receiving the wounds from dragons, which had left in his skin the worst scars.

-Why didn’t you ask to have the healed?

-There were people who needed help more than me. And I’ve told you I don’t mind to have them.

-I don’t say it because of having scars, but because those wound could have you injured in the future, not all wounds are deadly on the spot. And I'm not referring to just being infected. For example, the scar that runs through the right side of your chest seems to be deep, your muscles could have been paralyzed over time and that would prevent you from breathing properly. Have someone seen your scars?

-No…

-Then you should go to San Mungo to make sure everything is fine- Newt could not help but smile -I mean it, I'd be much calmer. Do it before you go to Africa, just a checkup.

-Okay.

Newt smiled at her and she sighed, getting up to pick up the dishes.

-I think I'm going to the ministry today to start investigating- he said, helping her with the glasses.

-It's a great idea. I'll go out and see if I can find more force fields.

-Alone?

-Seth will come with me.

Maia went to where her coat was and put it on under the watchful eye of Newt who pressed his lips unsure of letting her go alone despite the fact that she obviously knew the forest much better than he did, but after finding the magic fields, they had to be cautious. The woman looked at him as she buttoned the last button.

-See you at lunch- she turned to go to the main door, followed by Seth.

But the magizoologist went to her, licking his lips.

-Maia- she looked at him -be careful.

-Don’t worry, everything will be alright.

And everything was alright. More than anyone would have expected.

The woman couldn’t stop walking around the living room, waiting with anxiety for Newt. When finally he appeared, she approached him startling him.

-I’ve seen them.

-What?- he asked confused.

-I went back to the place where we found the aethonan and there were two men there. I could approach them but I couldn’t heard what they were saying, though they seemed angry.

Newt stared at her perplex. She had seen the men he had been trying to find for so long.

-You… You’ve seen their face?- he asked nervous.

-Yes, clearly, but I don’t know them…

-It’s okay, if you describe them to me, I can draw them.

-Or you could take out my memory- she suggested.

The man shook his head, his eyes opened wide.

-That’s too dangerous. Besides, I don’t know how to do it.

-I could guess so, that’s why I thought that, maybe your investigations about the Swooping Evil…

-But I haven’t actually tried it, Maia…

-I trust in you Newt- she said with determinate -I want you to do it, it will be better than any drawing.

He was not sure at all. On the one hand he admired her bravery but also thought she was blinded by a loyalty that still could not explain how he had earned it. Finally, Newt nodded, not knowing what to say, his gaze somewhere on the floor between them. He put the suitcase on the floor and let the woman get in before him. Maia sat down in the chair and watched as her friend fumbled with his things.

-You know it this goes wrong, it could erase some of your memories- Newt warned her still with his back to her.

-Everything will be fine.

-I don’t know you were so optimistic.

-I am not but I’ve seen you work, I know you are great so I trust you.

The man turned and smiled shyly before offering her a small viral with a bright blue liquid.

-You have to concentrate in those men, drink and I would catch your memory. I will keep it to see it with you- he explained.

-Okay- she sighed closing her eyes to concentrate.

He pulled out his wand, ready to take the memory, and a small jar in his other hand. Maia took a deep breath and took the viral to her lips, drinking in a swallow the liquid that tasted strong, piercing, like the fire whiskey but bitter. She wanted to give an arcade, but she stood and felt as if they were pulling a rope from her head. She did not dare to open her eyes, especially when the point of her forehead where the imaginary rope came out was stinging so much. Newt felt bad for letting her persuade him to do so. Maia gave a little groan and listened in the background as her friend said:

-A little bit more, a little bit more…

And suddenly everything ended. Newt had taken the memory of his friend and kept it in the jar. But he did not have time to leave it at his table since he had to catch Maia who leaned forward with eyes still closed.

-Maia, are you okay?- he asked worriedly as he slowly incorporated her.

-It tasted horrible…- Newt couldn’t help but laugh, which made her open her eyes with a small smile –it stings, but it’s okay. Nothing that is not bearable.

-Do you feel okay?

-Yes, yes…- she put her hands on Newt’s bíceps, he grabbed her by her elbows and helped her to stand up -do you have a pensieve?

-My brother gifted me one years ago- mumbled still worried - I think it's best that you sit while looking for the pensieve.

-Yes, I agree.

She sat back with Newt's help and leaned against the wall, sighing. It took the man a few moments to get the object they needed since he was still worried about his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt was sitting on his bed with Maia sitting on a chair in front of him. The mas held the pensive between them and took a deep breath, nervous to see the face of those deplorable men.

-Ready?- Maia asked as nervous as him.

-Yes…

The woman was the first one in diving in the water of the pensive, and Newt went after her. They appeared in the forest and followed the Maia of the memory that was accompanied by Seth. Both stopped to hear the voices and they hid, but the true Maia and Newt, they ran towards those men. The magizoologist stopped dead on his tracks when they were right in front of the men, his face a reflect of surprise before turning in one of deepest sadness.

-Newt?- Maia asked worried.

-I-I know them.

The woman sighed and took his arm.

-Let’s go back- said softly just before they appeared again on Newt’s room.

Maia took away the pensive and left it on the desk before sitting again in front of Newt who seemed really hurt.

-Who are they?- the woman asked a bit afraid.

The man sighed rubbing his eyes before, without looking at his friend, mumbled:

-They worked in the department of control of magic creatures in the ministry.

Once they went up to the living room, Newt sat on the sofa swallowing, his eyes clearer than ever because of the tears and his hands trembled. Maia didn’t know how to console him, she looked at him worried but she didn’t dare to do anything. Suddenly Seth, which had been waiting both on the rug in front of the chimney, stood up and went to Newt, nudging him softly. The man looked at him sniffing. The creature looked at him a few seconds before leaning his head on Newt’s lap. Maia’s brows raised surprised, she knew Seth was more tolerant with her friend but didn’t know it went that far. Newt raised his hand slowly to stroke the Cù Sith’s head, making him sigh. The woman titled her head observing the one that had been her loyal friend for so many years. She didn’t felt jealously, no, it was worry. After meeting Newt, Maia couldn’t stop wondering if her caring were enough for Seth’s necessities. She had given him al her love and the best care she could, but Newt was special. Even if his knowledge of were limited, the magizoologist didn’t have his job for anything. If someone could take care of a creature like Seth, that one was Newt.  
Sighing, Maia stood up and went to the kitchen to make tea for the both of them. When she came back, Seth had laid on the sofa next to Newt, with his head still on the man’s lap. She offered him the cup of tea, which he accepted, with a small smile.

-Thank you…

-I’m so sorry they are… You know.

Newt sighed.

-It hurts to think that someone who I think that shared my love for magic creatures, someone who could understand me, in reality they are hypocrites.

-You should report it to the ministry.

-You know they have ignored my petitions about this case- he sipped his tea before talking again -besides, they were two of the most respectable members of the ministry, I’ll need a better proof because your memory doesn’t show anything…

Maia licked her lips and left her cup of tea on the table, standing up to walk around while thinking.

-Then we have to catch him in the act. Maybe… Maybe we should detect the rest of force fields and watch them. Though that would mean a magic we don’t control…- she thought out loud -or trying to localize them.

-I don’t know…

She turned to look at him and identify tiredness in him, it wasn’t the moment to bombard him with ideas. He needed to assimilate it to see it all in another perspective the following day.

-Let’s feed your creatures- she suggested taking his arm with a smile.

Newt looked at her eyes a second before looking at the floor again and let her taking him to the suitcase, followed by Seth.

Together they fed all the creatures, spending more time with Epping that showed his gratitude with them. Newt seemed more relaxed while he untangled the aethonan’s mane carefully, Maia observed him sitting under a tree.   
Little after, Newt sat next to her with a small smile.

-I’m quite tired- he confessed sighing.

-It has been a long and hard day… We need good hours of sleep.

They stayed quiet watching the different creatures and listening to all the noises around them. Maia closed her eyes and leaned her head on the trunk, seconds later she felt that Newt moved next to her and his breath on her face, which made her to open her eyes and find Newt’s face too close.

-What are you doing?- she asked in a small voice.

-Checking there’s no aftermath of using the Sweeping Evil, but everything seems alright- he pulled away -how do you feel?

-I’m fine.

-I haven’t thank you for taking the risk…

Maia smiled and shook her head. Seth approached to lay between them.

-Hey Newt- she mumbled stroking the head of her friend -you think I'm taking good care of Seth?

The man got surprised by the question and looked at her.

-Of course you are.

-All I do is blinded, I don’t have idea- she looked up at him -I don’t want to give up on him but… Maybe he would be better with you.

-No- he said quickly, but he looked away –you are the best for Seth. You might not have the knowledge to taking   
care of magical creatures but I’m sure anyone could to it with love and loyalty just like you do.

-That’s wonderful Newt… Is your life philosophy? Love and loyalty?

-Actually is ‘if you worry you suffer twice’.

Maia laughed nodding.

-That one is good too- Seth snored making both look down -we should go to sleep.

The woman stood up and woke Seth up tickling behind his ears before looking at Newt who looked at her through his fringe.

-Try to rest, okay?- she said with a small smile.

-You too.

Maia smiled at him once more before going to the exit with Seth. Far from falling asleep like the Cù Sith, the woman couldn’t stop thinking about how to catch those men. Although it as a bit difficult to concentrate in planning anything when she couldn’t help but think about how affected Newt was. Since the Hogwarts days, Maia hadn’t felt an affection like the one she felt for a magizoologist. Maybe it was because both were Hufflepuff, because she felt the need to protect a man who were a head taller than him but seemed fragile, or maybe because she had spent a lot of time without the company of another human. Of course her parents were always there and loved them to death, but with Newt she had found the comfort she needed. Maybe it was because that loyalty she had towards him that she spent hours thinking in what to do.

The following morning, Maia got up late, finding a cold breakfast in the kitchen. Newt had left but it wasn’t long when he returned with a folder under the arm.

-What’s that?- she asked with curiosity sitting next to him on the sofa.

-I’ve gone to see our old professor Ackerman- said putting the folder on the table -he gave me his study of the colonies.

-Why did you need it?

-I’ve been wondering what type of creatures they are looking for and maybe if I identify the creatures we can reach them.

-I see… but weren’t they hunting all types?

-No, creatures that are easy to find don’t interest them, which confirms my theory that is a black market- he said with sadness.

Maia squeezed his shoulder and stood up.

-I have a pair of orders, I’m going to make the potions. If you need something…

-I’m fine, thank you- said without looking up.

She went to do her own things but couldn’t stop herself to look at Newt writing, his lips pressed in a thin line and his face a bit red. Sighing she decided to make more revitalizing potion and put a bit in a cup, adding cinnamon, fragrance that she associated to her fellow Hufflepuff from the first day.

The woman saved her orders and, before going to take her coat, she approached Newt and smiled at him leaving the cup in front of him.

-I know you haven’t been sleeping well and since yesterday you are nervous. It’s revitalizing potion, it will do you good.

He half smiled at her.

-You didn’t have to.

-If you keep going like this, you will get ill. I’ll come back in an hour or so.

Newt just nodded towards her and smiled again before keep going with his notes.

Maia ended before she thought and she decided to pay a visit to her parents. Richard and Maggie Carpenter. Her mother was a plump woman that always had her hair in a high bun while her father was a bit scrawny and gray haired with big glasses. It was Maggie who opened the door, smiling big at her daughter.

-Darling!

-Hello mom- she greeted her mother with a hug.

Once in the living room, Maia asked for her father but he was still working.

-I’m not complaining about your visit, but…

-I was near and I wanted to see you.

Maggie took her hand.

-You look tired sweetie…

-I’ve been working in a thing that keeps me awake at night.

-Is something dangerous?- the woman asked worried.

-No… Well, I don’t think so. Look mom, a month ago I met a magizoologist, he studies magical creatures. They are disappearing, especially from the forest I live in with Seth. I’ve been trying to know what happens and yesterday we made progress. It’s black market of magical creatures.

-Oh poor things…

-We know who the persons are but we don’t have proof and we need to catch them in them in the act. I’ve slept very little thinking in what to do…

-Do you know where they hunt those animals?

-They put magic force fields mom, but no.

-Then… Maybe you should put a bait that appeals to them.

Maia titled her head thinking in what her mother had said. Blessed be the advice of mothers.

She spent the rest of the time she had with her mother, asking her to disapparate instead of using the door. Maia appeared in the kitchen, startling Newt who was sitting in front of the chimney.

-Excuse me…- she apologized taking off her coat -Newt, I’ve had an idea, well not me, my mom.

-Does she know I’m here at your home? I don’t want to give you problems.

Despite the normality that was for them of living in the same house, they knew that the society in which they lived would never see well that a woman and a man who were not a couple lived together, even temporarily.

-No, and they musn’t know- she sat next to him on the rug, Seth immediately laying between them and the chimney.

-What has your mother thought?

-Oh! Yes- she turned her body and looked at his eyes directly -a bait, we have to put a bait. You just made a list of the creatures that interest them, right? We must use one of those creatures as bait.  
Newt started to shake his head.

-I’m not going to put a creature in danger.

-I know, I know- she said quickly to calm him down –I know that you will never do something like that, but it’s our better option so I’ve thought that… I could transform in one of the creatures and be the bait.

-No way- he looked away arranging -no, it’s dangerous.

-It’s our opportunity to catch them.

-There has to be another way.

-Newt- she put her hand on his arm, making him to look first at her on his forearm -they know there’s someone after them, they are going to be more careful with what they do-the man sighed without agreeing yet –do you have another option? We're running out of time. You're not going to put your creatures at risk, nor would I risk Seth either.

The magizoologist looked at the Cù Sith that looked back at him, titling his head on his paws. She stared at her friend waiting for an answer. Finally Newt stood up and went to his suitcase, touching the worn material.

-Imagine one of your creatures was hunted…- she said almost in a whisper.

-And if it doesn’t go well? I don’t know if I could with them alone.

-Then we need the help of someone that is also involved in this and that has the same level of knowledge of those men.

Newt turned to look at Maia.

-Ackerman?

-Ackerman- she repeated thinking of their old proffesor -do you think he would help us?

-I don’t know, I guess so.

-Then let’s go.

-But… Why don’t I get transformed?

-Because if it goes wrong, that it won’t- she assured opening her eyes wide -but if it happened, it is you who have to stay to take care of all the little ones and my Seth.

-Maia…

-Trust in me.

-I do- he said truthfully, making her smile.

-Then, let’s go- she stretched until reach the table to take Newt’s papers, seeing the list of creatures in danger -I have to transform in one of these… which one would be easier? My transfiguration is a bit rusty.

-We could ask Ackerman to do it- he suggested still doubting.  
Maia looked at him and smiled seeing his frown.

-Newt, relax.

-I’m really thankful for all of what you are doing and you are so brave but you are exposing yourself too much- he looked up to find the confused eyes of the woman -you are a wonderful friend, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.

Maia swallowed looking at him. Newt was always so reserved that it was surprising to hear him being so open and express himself unreservedly.

-Listen- she started to talk looking at the fire -maybe the fact of being alone for so long makes me have the necessity of feeling useful and help the only person I feel connected to, without counting my parents. And maybe I seem reckless but I really want to do this- she turned her head to look at him -I appreciate you a lot Newt, you’ve shown me a side of our world I didn’t take into account. I don’t want any creature to suffer.

Maia knew that instant was the longest moment that Newt had held her gaze, with such an intense it surprised her.

-Alright…


	6. Chapter 6

They spent the night making a plan and agreeing that they would go to professor Ackerman the following day. Newt was still really worried, but Maia was decided to do it.

In the morning the woman observed that her friend didn’t eat almost anything of his breakfast, removing the eggs and letting the tea get cold. Sighing, Maia pulled away her own breakfast and took his hands, making him look up are her surprised.

-Newt, everything will be fine.

-You don’t know that.

She squeezed his hands with a smile.

-I assure you that I wouldn’t risk myself if I didn’t think we could do this.

The man nodded and she dropped his hands, telling him to eat already.

An hour later, it was Newt who took Maia hand to dissaparated in front of professor Ackerman’s house, since she didn’t know where he lived. Both stayed right at the door, holding hands, before she looked at him with a smile, dropped his and softly and knocked on the door while Newt stayed behind her. Seconds later the door was opened and the tall and pale professor appeared, he frowned when he saw Maia first but then he saw Newt.

-¡Scamander! What are you doing here?

-We have to talk to talk to you professor- Newt answered.

Ackerman nodded and let them stepped into his house, leading them to his living room that was a bit messy because the amount of books that were everywhere. The old man pulled away some of them from the sofa so they could sit down while he sat on an armchair that surprisingly empty. He prepared a smoking pipe while Newt and Maia observed him patiently. The professor put the smoking pipe on his mouth and titled his head looking at Maia with squinted eyes.

-Carpenter, Maia Carpenter- he pointed her with a small smile -I remember you. Healer, right?

-I did study for it, but I’m working in private services.

-I see… What do you want?

Newt looked at Maia and both told him the idea they had planned with details. Ackerman stared at them with a mix of admiration and madness. He thought it was a good plan, but dangerous.

-Are you sure of this?- the old man asked them.

-Professor, you know we don’t have a lot of choices, and they are reduced since they know we are behind them- Maia said desperate.

-Alright… What do you need me for?

-We need your acknowledge of transfiguration for Maia- Newt explained.

-And your backup- she added -as I will be a creatures, Newt will need help.

-I see- the professor sighed and stood up -I haven’t dueled in a while but I’ll do whatever is in my hand to help those creatures.

Newt and Maia sighed relieved.

-Could you make me a Cù Sith?- she asked with hope.

Newt’s head turned quickly to her, they hadn’t talked about what creature she would transformed into, but he thought in that moment that she had chosen a Cù Sith because of her emotional link with Seth.

-I’ve never seen one, I need a model- Ackerman answered.

-We have one, don’t worry.

-Alright then.

Maia smiled and looked at her friend asking:

-I could communicate with Seth, right?

That it was the reason of her choice, she wanted to communicate with her Cù Sith.

-I… I can’t guarantee anything. It seems more than possible but as you know they are solitary, they don’t go in a pack, so I do not know how they communicate.

-Well… I hope it works- she said still smiling.

He didn’t know what to say, he just smiled at her shyly.

-When do you want to do this?- the professor asked.

-As soon as it’s possible- Newt answered.

-Then, we’ll do it tomorrow, I can get ready today.

-Thank you very much- Maia said standing up.

After saying their goodbyes, Maia took Newt’s arm to dissaparated. They landed in the living room, being received by Seth. She scratched behind his ears with a special sparkle in her eyes. Newt couldn’t stop himself from smiling and saying:

-You can help me to fill in the hole about the Cù Sith after your experience.

-It will be a pleasure- Maia smiled -now, Scamander, could we go inside your suitcase? I want to see the new mooncalves.

He smiled and nodded.

-Let’s go.

Excited, Maia almost ran to the habitat of the mooncalves. Four had been born a few days before, and the woman had been with Newt in the labor, being impressed and fascinated by the miracle of nature. Since then the woman used to spend her free time sitting in the habitat of these creatures, watching the babies and taking care of them next to the magizoologist that gave her the opportunity to put the names to them.

Newt fed the rest of his creatures before joining Maia, sitting next to her on the floor.

-It seems you are in love with them- he joked with a smile.

-I am- she laughed -actually all your creatures have me in its paws.

She stretched her arm to one of the babies that licked her hand looking for food, ticking her and making her laugh.

-I’m going to miss all of this when you go away- she started to say in a low voice -all the creatures, feed them, clean them, just watching them. Or that you teach me things and remembering about Hogwarts… Just have you close- she looked up to see Newt already watching her -I never like intruders in the forest, but I like that Seth found you.

Newt pressed his lips in a thin line that were fighting to turn in a smile.

-I will miss you too but I promise I will come back.

Maia smiled at him before both looked at the mooncalves again.

They spent the rest of the day with the creatures, they even ate sitting in the habitat of the erumpet. At dinner they decided to eat it in front of the fireplace. No one spoke, they were nervous and they both knew it, but they did not dare to say it aloud. They watched the flames fading away for a while, until, with a wave of a wand of Maia, they were extinguished and the ashes disappeared. They both went upstairs and wished each other a good rest, as they did every night, before going into their rooms.

The next morning they almost went to have breakfast at the same, time although none were too hungry. Newt decided to leave the suitcase in the house, both going down to see the creatures before leaving. Seth, for his part, felt that something was happening and chased them around the house. Maia sighed and crouched in front of him.

-We are going to a new place, you will come back here later.

Newt put his hand on her shoulder as she held hers over the head of the Cù Sith. They appeared, just like the day before, in front of Ackerman's house. Both adults stared at the door and Maia sighed before taking a few steps toward the door with Seth at her side. However, Newt caught her forearm gently stopping her. She looked at him confused but seeing how nervous he was, she decided to let him speak without pressure. Finally, the magizoologist looked at her.

-I want you to promise me something- Maia titled her head with curiosity -if something goes wrong, run and don’t stop for me or professor Ackerman.

Maia sighed and shook her head.

-No- Newt frowned –I could promise you that I will do it but I don’t know if I would keep that promise if you were in danger- she shrugged -Hufflepuff loyalty.

The man sighed and took her hand.

-Stay close.

Together they knocked at the door. It seemed Ackerman was waiting them because a second later he opened the door. He was a bit shocked to see Seth there, swallowing when he creature walked past him to the living room that was tidy.

-Ready, Carpenter?

Maia nodded and stood next to Seth, looking at Newt who bit his lower lip nervous. She smiled before saying:

-I’ll see you in a bit.

His friend nodded and looked down as Ackerman waved his wand, pointing to Maia who closed his eyes. Seconds later, Newt looked up to see two Cù Sith gazing at each other until Seth, which was somewhat larger than Maia transfigured, came up to her and rubbed his head against hers. The two Cù Sith began to play and Newt could not help but smile when they saw that they were communicating through those gestures of affection, Maia had gotten what she wanted. The magician approached and bent down, watching them. Maia in her Cù Sith form turned her head towards the man who said:

-I’ll give you 5 minutes but then I have to send Seth back home, understood?

She nodded and looked back at the other creature, both fiddling around the room while Newt and Ackerman reviewed the strategy. Minutes later both creatures stopped to play and were put in front of Newt, who took a viral with a potion, that Maia had prepared, to return Seth to the house. Maia put her snout together with Seth's and pulled away, putting herself next to Ackerman while Newt uncovered the viral and spilled the liquid over the male Cù Sith that disappeared. The magizoologist turned and stroked Maia's head, which pressed her nose against his hand, making him smile.

-Let’s go.

Ackerman grabbed Newt and the three disappeared from the house to land in the middle of the Epping forest. Maia raised her head to the two men and shook herself before she started to walk. Both men looked at each other before following the Cù Sith, being the both of them invisible after a spell from the professor.

They went deep into the forest, Ackerman was nervous, while Newt, surprisingly, was very calm, opposite as how he had felt hours before. Maia stopped, causing the men to stop too, and Newt realized they had found a magical field.

-It’s amazing how strong it is- Ackerman murmured observing the magical field.

Maia turned her head to Newt and walked decisively toward the field, without giving him an opportunity to react. The moment she crossed the boundary of the field, her body convulsed and fell to the ground, the strings they already knew appearing to entangle themselves in her body. Ackerman had to hold onto Newt, who took a few steps towards the field as he watched Maia suffer. Luckily they did not have to wait long for the two men they were waiting for. The smaller, but robust, was the one who deactivated the field and the other, who was tall and lanky, approached the Cù Sith, making the strings disappear. Maia remained lying, could not move if she wanted, feeling how the man touched her neck.

-Barry, it’s a Cù Sith- he talked with high voice -we’ll have a lot of money for him.

-It’s a her- answered the other with deep voice -it’s a female so her value it’s the double.

Maia looked at the two men, swallowing frightened, but fortunately, at that moment, she saw a green flash that knocked down the lanky man whose name was Carl according to the howling of Barry, who quickly launched a revelio spell, causing Newt and Ackerman to be exposed.

Successive bursts of lights and shouts of four men echoed through the forest, along with spell sounds that bounced against the trees. Maia felt it was hard to breath, her heart pounding hard on her ribs. Not because of the curse that had paralyzed her or the strings that had caught her, but because she heard the voices of Newt and Ackerman increasing in desperation, they needed help but she couldn’t do anything.

Barry cast a spell on Ackerman who fell to the ground on his back, his breathing being cut for a few seconds. Newt was too busy dueling Carl to to realize it, but Maia, who managed to raise her head, saw the terror in the old professor's eyes, and also knew the thought that crossed the man's mind even before it happened. Ackerman looked at her for a few seconds before pointing at her with his wand and disappearing. Maia snorted over the grass, clenching her teeth and eyes as she tried to move her limbs. She managed to stand face down and looked in front of her, Newt was fighting Carl, but Barry was approaching on the side, wand held high because he needed a better angle between the trees. The woman, desperate, shouted with all her might, catching the attention of the three of them. Newt took advantage of the distraction and was able to disarm Carl, throwing him against a tree and being unconscious on the spot. Barry turned to look at the magician and charged against him, forgetting Maia who moved her legs but could not control them to get to her feet.

Barry was a great magician, and even though Newt had strengths, one of them was not combat. However, he was agile and could dodge the spells among the trees. Maia tried to use spells without words, she knew how to do them, but from the ground and her target moving at full speed, it was impossible.

At last she managed to move, and she rose, though she felt weak and a little dizzy. Maia walked as fast as she could to the place where the flashes of light came from, since they had moved away a little, but she knew that without a wand she had not much opportunity to help Newt. The woman felt she was going to fall on the grass again, her legs starting to fail, but something soft kept her from falling to the ground. Taking a deep breath, Maia concentrated and saw that she was leaning against a familiar fur.

-Seth… What are you doing here?

The Cù Sith licked her face, making her smile a bit. Seth nudged her softly until making her being on her feet, then he pushed her to walk. When she had strength to walk by herself, she turned and kneeled in front of Seth, stroking his snout.

-Go back home now- she kissed the spot between his eyes -I love you.

She stood and waited for Seth to go away. Once she didn’t see him anymore, she ran towards where Newt was, finding the magizoologist at the feet of a tree, on the side of a small clearing.

-No!

Barry and Carl turned around looking at her and they cast a spell on her, but she managed to create a defense without her wand. Newt looked up in surprise, but he was bruised and could not get up. Carl and Barry followed Maia, forgetting Newt, until he finally got up and raised his wand at them, casting a feeble spell on the men who turned their attention to him again. The woman ran and stood in front of Newt for her defense to cover both.

A small whirlwind appeared on one side of the little clearing and the four adults staring at two Aurors and Professor Ackerman smiled at them. Maia breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing them there, they had succeeded. But Carl and Barry were not going to give up so soon and they launched against the aurors, beginning to attack with unforgivable curses. Professor Ackerman hid behind a tree, too exhausted to fight again. A spell was fired over the heads of Newt and Maia both of them didn’t hesitate to fall to the ground. Suddenly they heard a ghostly sound that stuck in their bones, that made them have a chill that shook them completely. Then everything around them slowed.

Barry threw the killing curse to one of the Aurors who repelled it, making it deviate towards Newt and Maia who did not have time to move, just Newt was quick enough to hug Maia against him, exposing himself, while her face hid against the man’s neck. However, the curse did not hit them, it didn’t reach them. The woman, who had grabbed Newt's shirt in fists frightened, looked at him, both breathing fast and her eyes wide open. He looked over his shoulder and his face changed, his jaw clenched and his eyes filled with tears. She frowned and dared to look to see what had happened, and she saw an image that clouded her senses completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth was laying on the floor, moveless, with his eyes opened but without life. Maia felt as if a stone weighed inside her chest, her mouth dry and half open, her eyes, on the contrary, filled with burning tears. Her body began to tremble with force and a cry tried to make its way up her throat, but I didn’t arrive, it vanished between her parted lips. At that moment the woman didn’t care what was going on around her, Seth was dead, he had sacrificed to save them. She pulled away from Newt’s arms that were still around her and she crawled on the floor to sat next to Seth, lifting her trembling hands but she didn’t dare to touch him, as if she feared his body would disappear if she touched him. Newt stepped behind her, casting a protective spell over both of them as he watched how the Aurors managed to take over the situation and defeat Barry and Carl who ended up kneeling on the ground. Both Aurors handcuffed them, Professor Ackerman approached Newt, Maia, and Seth with a sad look.

-I never thought that I would heard the cry of a Cù Sith… Poor creature.

Newt looked up for a second at his former teacher, nodding in his direction before turning back to look at Seth. Maia laid her hands carefully on Seth's fur, standing motionless for a few seconds before leaning down to hug his neck and bury her face in his fur. She vaguely heard the aurors approaching, Newt and Ackerman going to speak with them.   
The woman closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against Seth, feeling tears stream down her face as she laced her fingers through his fur. Seth had been everything for 7 years, for him she had lived in the forest, for him she had given up being a healer… Seth had been her family, her friend, her world. And it was over.

-Maia, Maia…- the woman raised her head to see Newt in front of her with a sad look -I have to go to the ministry, but first I have to take you home- her eyes went to Seth and she heard Newt sighed -we won’t leave him here, I’ll help you.

She couldn’t say a word, she just nodded swallowing. Newt put his suitcase, that he had taken just a minute ago disappearing while Maia was with Seth, and opened it. Carefully, he took Seth’s body and stepped into the suitcase to leave it on his own bed, covering him with a sheet. When he went back to the surface, Maia was still on her knees, crying in silence. The man crouched and made her get up softly, putting his arm around her shoulders before disappearing and going next to Maia’s house.

-I…- the woman coughed, trying to find her voice again -I’d like to bury him next to a tree he likes to sleep under in summer… Liked to sleep- her voice broke a bit.

-Of course, tell me which one is.

She pointed to a thick trunk tree that was on the edge where the forest began a few feet away. Newt nodded and urged them to walk toward the tree. Maia sat on the floor, her gaze lost as Newt got into the suitcase, picked up Seth and climbed up with him, leaving him with Maia that covered him with the sheet. The magizoologist used magic to lift the land, pushing it aside to make a pit big enough. When he finished, he turned to look at Maia, who pressed her lips into a thin line when she looked at the pit, tears appearing again.

-Do you want me to do it?- Newt asked softly.

She nodded but leaned over Seth and kissed his head whispering:

-I love you… Goodbye my dearest friend.

The man felt himself getting emotional, but he chose to stay strong for his friend. Using again his magic, he raised Seth’s covered body to put it carefully inside the pit before covering with the land. Sighing, Newt made appear some flowers at the head of the pit before crouching in front of Maia that didn’t look at him, her eyes on the pit. Newt had had to suffer the death of some of his creatures, he knew it hurt, but he also knew that her friends’ case was bigger and he didn’t know how to console her.

The sun was already set and it was getting cold so he took off his blue coat and put it on Maia's shoulders, making her react at least. She raised her teary eyes, her lips trembling just before she tightened them because the sob that had previously disappeared, resurfaced strongly, and that time she could not contain it. Maia collapsed. Literally. She began to cry hard and her body dropped forward, leaning on Newt's chest. He hugged her gently, stroking her hair.  
She didn’t know when Newt picked her up from the floor in his arms, took her inside the case or when he laid her on the bed. She didn’t realize until she calmed down, wiping away her tears.

-I’m-I’m so s-sorry- Maia mumbled with hoarse voice after crying.

He just shook his head and looked down at his hands. Suddenly the door that lead to the habitats were opened and Dougal appeared, watching them from the doorway before stepping into the room and walking to the bed. The demiguise sat on Maia’s lap, hugging her. She got emotional again and hugged the creature back, looking over his head to Newt that smile a bit. The woman ended laying on the bed with Dougal stroking her hair and the magizoologist covered her with a blanket before going out.

When Maia woke up, she got up disoriented. Dougal was not longer next to her, but the niffler was there, moving his snout when he saw her standing up.

-Is Newt back?

The niffler just titled his head looking at her. She felt weak, and tired. Newt had a small mirror on his messy table and saw how red her eyes were. Sighing, the woman took the niffler and went to the near habitats but Newt wasn’t there so she went to the far ones. She realized there were new walls, a new habitat that wasn’t there before and she wondered how long she had been sleeping. In that moment, her friend came out from that habitat, getting surprised to see her there, but he smiled at her lightly and approached her.

-How long I’ve been sleeping?- she asked almost in a whisper.

-Four hours, it’s almost dinner time.

-Are we… Are we in my house?

Newt nodded.

-I made the dinner when we arrived, so you don’t have to worry.

-How nice of you- she smiled lightly, leaving the niffler on the floor.

The man observed her, he knew he couldn’t ask how she was because it was obvious, but he would like to know what it was on her mind.

-Those men were taken to Azkaban where they will be for 40 years. They were given veritaserum so they could reveal the whereabouts of the creatures they had captured and they are liberated now. The truth is that most of them are from foreign countries and the ministry has entrusted me to take them back home.

-That’s great- although her eyes were sad, he knew that she was sincere.

-It’s a big responsibility, but the ministry knows I will look for the place for them.

-There’s no one that is best for that.

Newt smiled and took her by the wrist.

-Come with me.

He led her to the new habitat that, at the same time, was divided in different parts with different creatures.

-They had all these much?- she asked surprised.

-Yes- sighed with sadness.

They walked through the creatures, stroking the scared creatures while Newt alked about their origin places.

-You’ll have to delay your trip to Africa- she commented looking at a fwooper which Newt guessed it was Pinky partner.

-I don’t care.

Maia smiled a bit at him and got up. Newt suggested going to dinner, insisting when she said she was not too hungry. It was rare for the man to dine in front of the fireplace without Seth lying down with them, he could not begin to imagine what that was to her. However, he had to ask what would happen from that moment on.

-Hey Maia- he pulled away his plate and turned his body to hers -I’ve talked with the ministry about your case and… Well, after what have happened, you can go back to San Mungo. He had given me his word about giving you the position you deserve after your studies. Only if you want. If you rather keep working in a private way, he won’t stop you from doing it and you won’t have to hide.

The woman stared at him.

-I… I would have to think a-about it…

-The aurors, Ackerman and I had to testify so the ministry asked about you and it was I who told him everything- Maia looked at her hands sighing -I only wanted to help you, I don’t want you to isolate yourself…  
She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder before sighing and looking around. Newt watched her before standing up and offering her his hand.

-I have something more I want to show you.

Maia frowned confused but took his hand and let him led her. Instead of going to his suitcase like she had thought, they went upstairs. Newt opened the door of his room and let her step into it before him. The woman was surprised to see Dougal on the bed, but he wasn’t alone, he had a baby demiguise in his arms. The magizoologist saw how his friend’s face turned into one of pure tenderness.

-He was locked, he has 5 months, more or less- Newt informed her soflty.

She approached the bed slowly and sat at the edge, offering her hand to the baby that smelled at her before taking some of Maia’s fingers, making her laugh.

-As you know, the demiguise is from Asia but I’ve done a treat with the ministry- Newt started to talk again, crouching in front of her -I know no other creatures if going to replace Seth, never, nor is my intention with this, he will always being unique and special, but I’ve seen the love you have to offer and it would be a pity if any creature can enjoy it- Maia looked with her eyes opened wide –we thought that this little one were locked three months where we found him and he need someone to love him.

-I don’t know how to take care of a demiguise- she said with a small voice.

-You didn’t know how to take care of a Cù Sith either and you did it wonderfully- she looked at the little demiguise and stroked his hand with her thumb -if you think it’s too soon, Ackerman has said he can keep him until you are ready.

Newt and Maia looked at each other for a few seconds until the woman surrounded Newt’s neck with her arms, leaning her chin on his shoulder. The man was surprised by her action but smiled and hugged her back, a much different hug from the one he had given her on the forest’s floor.

-Thank you…- she smiled squeezing him softly.

Newt didn’t answer, he just rubbed her back up and down before pulling away with a shy smile.

Both went back in front of the fire with the two demiguise. Sitting on the rug, Dougal sat next to Maia with the baby in his arms, which ended moving into Maia’s lap. The little one pulled the woman’s hair, but without strength, making her laugh.

-You are a natural- Newt commented, calling her attention -if you weren’t a healer, I would try to convince you into working for the department of Magical Creatures.

Maia looked at him with a small smile.

-Well, you said the demiguise is affable for nature if they don’t feel threatened. With them is easy, I don’t think I would be good with a nundu or a graphorn.

Newt laughed and took Dougal, stroking his silver fur.

-I’ll stay a few days with you to help you in anything you need with this little one.

-And when are you going?- she asked trying to sound normal but her face was the reflect of sadness.

-In two weeks. Besides, I thought I had to wait for the creatures to recover and…- he swallowed -I didn’t want you to leave you alone so soon.

Maia looked at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, playing with the hands of the baby demiguise.

-You are an amazing friend, Newt.

-Hufflepuff loyalty- he whispered making her smile.

Newt and Maia tried to take advantage of the two weeks that the magizoologist stayed there, thought the days weren’t as bright as they used to be. The woman tried to not show her deep sadness after the loss of Seth, but it was unavoidable and sometimes she cried when she thought she was alone, but Newt always knew. Nevertheless, having the little demiguise in the house was like a ray of sunshine between the clouds. Maia made a spell around the house so he couldn’t get out and another to detect him in case he turned invisible.

The morning in which Newt had to go, both of them were having breakfast while watching the little demiguise that was playing with a ball on the rug.

-I’ve decided a name- she said with a small smile.

The man had been wondering what name would she choose so he looked at her with curiosity. Maia laughed before saying:

-Scamy.

-¿Scamy?

-From Scamander, his savior, and it starts with an S like Seth so, it’s perfect.

Newt smiled shyly looking at his feet.

-Wow…- he mumbled in low voice -it’s an honor, thank you.

She smiled and got up to take Scamy, hugging him close.

A little bit later both went down the suitcase where Maia said goodbye to all the creatures, something really difficult after having been with them for more than a month. It was especially difficult to say goodbye to the hippogriffs, the niffler, the bowtruckles, the erumpet, Pinky and Dougal, who hugged her legs until they reach the stairs to leave. Maia cried once they were outside and Scamy made small noises while grabbing her trousers. She laughed and took him from the floor sighing into his fur. Scamy would stay in the house, alone for the first time, while Maia accompanied Newt to the train.

They appeared near the station, walking between the platforms 9 and 10 that made them look at each other with complicity.

-I think I’ll come here the first of September just to see the new students nervous to have to go throw the wall- Maia commented with a small and Newt laughed lightly -are you nervous?

-No, but I’m excited. I can’t wait for knowing new places and more creatures.

She smiled at him and sighed looking at the train her had to take.

-Yes, it has to be exciting.

-Hey- Maia looked at him –have you decided what are you going to do?

-I think I will go to talk to the ministry. His proposal is really generous but I’m sure there has been advances that I don’t know about so it would be appropriate to catch up first.

-That’s an excellent idea, Maia.

-I’m about nervous about going back into the magic community.

-Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll do great.

-Thank you for your faith in me.

The train made his first warning and both looked to the man that announced they had just 10 minutes. Maia looked at Newt while he sighed looking at his feet.

-You are not used to say goodbye, are you?- she asked with a small smile.

-No- he shook his head with a small smile -I’m used to say goodbye to my parents or my brother, but you know I don’t have a lot of friends… Well, most of them are in my suitcase so…

-I don’t like them either, but this is not a goodbye, right?- Newt looked up at her -you promised me to write.

-And I will! But I don’t know when I’ll be able to see each other in person again.

-I don’t care, as long as you come back.

-I will- he nodded.

-Then… See you soon, Scamander.

The man smiled.

-See you soon, Maia.

They looked at each other for a few seconds until she stood on her toes and hugged him, feeling how he wrapped his arms around her waist carefully and making her to close her eyes with a sigh. They heard a warning from the train again but they didn’t pull away, they stayed hugging a bit more.

-I’m going to miss you, Mr. magizoologist.

-And I you.

Finally they ended the hug and Maia pulled away a strand of hair that was over his eye.

-Take care, okay?

-You too, and good luck at San Mungo.

She smiled at him and took two steps back for Newt to get on the train. She followed him through the windows, walking slowly down the platform. Newt chose to sit on the couch at the end of the car. Instead of leaving the suitcase in the compartment that corresponded to him, he put the suitcase between him and the wall of the train, thus it would be protected. He looked out the window to meet Maia's smiling face, who raised her hand and waved.   
The train began to walk, and with it, the woman who kept looking at Newt, who laughed and waved goodbye again.   
Finally the train started to go faster than she could walk so she stopped on the platform, staying there until the train disappeared. She sighed and turned to go to the magic ministry where she would begin to plan her new life.

Meanwhile, Newt took his notebook and a few sheets to write during the trip. From between the sheets, a picture fell, the picture that Maia had given him of Seth and herself. He smiled big and turned it to write at the back:

Maia Carpenter and Seth. “Hufflepuff Loyalty”.


	8. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some of the letters between Maia and Newt after the magizoologist left England.  
> Thank you!

Three weeks later…

 

**Dear Maia:**

**I’m in the station of Paris. I’ll still have an hour so I’m taking this time to write you this letter. I left the pair of malaclaws at the seashore two days ago, it was a success! In that area there a small colony that had welcomed their new components without problems, so now I’m going to Russia for the little nogtail. Though I think I will make a small stop in Rumania to visit the dragons’ colonies.**

**I hope things are going great with the ministry and you can go back to San Mungo, they would gain an incredible healer.**

**How is Scamy? It reminded me of Dougal a lot, the only inconvenience is that he will be a bit overprotective with you. Oh! It would be great if you pick up his fallen hair and give it to the ministry, they will make a good use of it.**

**I hope to hear from you soon, take care.**

**Newt Scamander.**

 

 

_Dear Newt:_

_I’m so happ y to know that the malaclaws were well received, I hope you don’t have any problema with the nogtail in Russia. Needless to say, because you've worked with them, but be careful with the dragons._

_It’s my pleasure to tell you that the ministry has assigned me a tutor in San Mungo to help me learn all the new things. She’s a nice and patient woman, she’s helping me a lot. She says that, with a bit of luck, in half a year I could incorporate to the junior healers in San Mungo. By the way! The ministry has helped me to enroll Scamy in the census of magic domestic creatures. I wonder what you told him for him to be so cooperative. Thank you so much for it._

_Scamy is really good and he behaves amazingly. And affectionate. He even consoles me when I can’t help but remember Seth. Scamy is perfect._

_Take care, with affection._

_Maia Carpenter._

 

*** 

 

Seven months later…

 

**Dear Maia:**

**I write from a hill in the south of India, I wished you could see this. The postal I send you doesn’t captures the beauty of this place. It was strange for me to buy a postal, but I don’t have a magical camera to send you a picture. I’ve been here for two weeks, the creatures are in their home, but I’ve decided to stay here to study deeply the phoenixes. They are really fascinating creatures. After my staying here, I plan to go to China before going, at last, to Africa. I think I’ll go to England after that, but I’ll keep you updated.**

**I’m so happy to know for your last letter than you are working as a healer in San Mungo, you deserve it, so congratulations.**

**My brother has informed me that there has been attacks of Grindelwald fanatics, I know that in San Mungo you are safe but, please, be careful. I don’t know if your parents know what is happening but I think it would be convenient that you warn them.**

**With affection,**

**Newt Scamander.**

 

 

_Dear Newt:_

_The postal is beautiful, thank you. Some day I will like to go there and see the phoenixes, though you could take in one in your suitcase for me to see it. I will love for you to come soon to England, it has been almost a year since you’ve been gone and I miss you. Scamy has grown a lot, but he still is really charming. I’m sending you a picture for you too see._

_I’m really happy of being able of working here, I feel really great helping the others. Lastly we have more work because of the attacks you commented in your letter and I’m not going to lie to you, there’s fear, but don’t worry, for now we are not in imminent danger. I’ve also thought about telling my parents, it seems the muggles are also marked, but I don’t want to scare them. If the attacks don’t decrease, I’ll protect their house._

_Take care magizoologist._

_With much affection,_

_Maia Carpenter._

 

*** 

 

A year and a half later:

 

**Dear Maia:**

**First, congratulations for your promotion. To be honest, it doesn’t surprise me, I haven’t doubt of your talent, not for a moment.**

**I know things are getting dangerous there. I think you did right in telling your parents what is happening, maybe you should take them to your house or make the revelio spell in their house. My parents have taken actions and I pray my brother is being careful in his auror expeditions. I’m quite worried and I’ll go as soon as I can, but first I need to go to America to take care of an emergency matter. If everything goes as planned, I’ll tell you in my next letter.**

**Africa has been most rewarding, I’ve learnt a lot and I hope I have reflected it right in my book. I send you a copy of the new creatures I’ve found, they are incredible.**

**I hope to see you soon, I miss you.**

**With affection,**

**Newt Scamander.**

 

_Dear Newt:_

_Being promoted carries a great responsibility and I spend less time at home, I know that it saddens Scamy but he has not changed the way he behaves, he is still just as affectionate._

_I'm not going to lie to you, things are getting ugly and there are many people who have come to San Mungo asking for protection because they are terrified. The ministry has already spoken to Professor Dumbledore, but I think he has not yet given an answer. The Aurors can continue to quell the attacks of their fanatics as much as they can, but who should fall is Grindelwald._

_I have made protection spells in my parents’' house but I am seriously thinking of making the charm fidelio. I met your brother a week ago. Not strictly know him, we have not talked, but I saw him when he was going to question one of the fanatics we had to heal. You look quite like him. Although he seems too serious._

_I am very happy to know that your trip in Africa has contributed so much, the copy that you sent me is wonderful. I can not wait for you to tell me in person, I'll see you when you get back from America. Good luck with what you have to do there!_

_See you soon, with affection._

_Maia Carpenter._


End file.
